


a minor position in the British government

by LRRH



Category: House of Cards, Little Britain, Sherlock BBC, The Thick Of It, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: BBC, Fan Art, Gen, Government, Politics, TTOI, Y(P)M, x-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought it would be lovely to draw these characters together</p>
            </blockquote>





	a minor position in the British government

aaaand I just remeber about PM's private secretary from the "Little Britain" show

Sebastian Love

ah... I want some gen fic about major government crisis with all these characters lol xD


End file.
